In general, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) examinations are based on the interactions among a primary magnetic field, a radiofrequency (RF) magnetic field and time varying magnetic gradient fields with gyromagnetic material having nuclear spins within a subject of interest, such as a patient. Certain gyromagnetic materials, such as hydrogen nuclei in water molecules, have characteristic behaviors in response to external magnetic fields. The precession of spins of these nuclei can be influenced by manipulation of the fields to produce RF signals that can be detected, processed, and used to reconstruct a useful image.
The magnetic fields used to generate images in MRI systems include a highly uniform, static magnetic field that is produced by a primary magnet. A series of gradient fields are produced by a set of gradient coils located around the subject. The gradient fields encode positions of individual plane or volume elements (pixels or voxels) in two or three dimensions. An RF coil is employed to produce an RF magnetic field. This RF magnetic field perturbs the spins of some of the gyromagnetic nuclei from their equilibrium directions, causing the spins to precess around the axis of their equilibrium magnetization. During this precession, RF fields are emitted by the spinning, precessing nuclei and are detected by either the same transmitting RF coil, or by a separate coil. These signals are amplified, filtered, and digitized. The digitized signals are then processed using one or more algorithms to reconstruct a useful image.
Techniques have been developed to perform MRI imaging sequences to correct for patient motion, such as to avoid long breath holds required of patients and to correct for voluntary/involuntary patient movement. However, current techniques for such correction are often inadequate or subject to further improvement. For example, some techniques for motion correction may not enable certain types of imaging, such as T1-weighed MR imaging, to be performed. Accordingly, it is now recognized that a need exists for improved methods for data acquisition and reconstruction in magnetic resonance imaging techniques that are sensitive to patient motion.